The Sims 3
The Sims 3 (also known as TS3 or Sims 3) is the most recent installment of The Sims franchise. Its creation was confirmed on November 2, 2006, by EA chief financial officer Warren Jenson who said, "Yes, there's a Sims 3 in development and it's likely to be a fiscal '09 title." In July 2007 AI researcher Richard Evans, who is part of the TS3 team, gave a talk at the annual AIIDE (Artificial Intelligence and Interactive Digital Entertainment) conference in California, notes from which can be read here. The title was to be released on February 20, 2009 according to the official Sims 3 website, but was delayed worldwide to June 2, 2009.New Ship Date for The Sims 3 Electronic Arts cites the reason for the delay was to "create awareness for The Sims 3". Before it was delayed, it was originally to be released only on Windows but after the delay, it is available on both Windows and Mac OS X, which makes this the first time EA released The Sims on both Windows and Mac OS X (EA only made the Windows version of The Sims 2 and The Sims Stories). It is produced notably by Ben Bell. In The Sims 2: FreeTime, a computer is delivered by Mr. Rod Humble to every household that a player plays. On it, Sims can play The Sims 3 game. A video of this can be seen on YouTube. It shows something towards a continuous, panning neighborhood, diagonal placings for objects, better lighting systems, and the ability to change shoes in the CAS, an ability previously limited to only console versions of The Sims. The preview only lasts about one minute, and has poor resolution. ''The Sims 3'' official site also reveals that players now have greater customization options. Such things like personality, Create-A-Sim, and build mode have been expanded. The game has disc-based copy protection – there is a Serial Code just like The Sims 2. To play the game no online authentication is required. This was done in response to consumer complaints with EA's other games that made use of SecuROM DRM, such as Spore.DRM for The Sims 3 Confirmed... Open letter from Rod Humble System Requirements The Sims 3 requires at least the following: FOR WINDOWS XP * 2.0 GHz P4 processor or equivalent * 1 GB RAM * A 128 MB Video Card with support for Pixel Shader 2.0 * The latest version of DirectX 9.0c * Microsoft Windows XP Service Pack 2 * At least 6.1 GB of hard drive space with at least 1 GB of additional space for custom content and saved games FOR WINDOWS VISTA & WINDOWS 7 * 2.4 GHz P4 processor or equivalent * 1.5 GB RAM * A 128 MB Video Card with support for Pixel Shader 2.0 * Microsoft Windows Vista Service Pack 1It is possible to run The Sims 3 without Windows Vista SP1 or SP2 but this is not officially supported however. * At least 6.1 GB of hard drive space with at least 1 GB of additional space for custom content and saved games For computers using built-in graphics chipsets under Windows, the game requires at least: * Intel Integrated Chipset, GMA 3-Series or above * 2.6 GHz Pentium D CPU, or 1.8 GHz Core 2 Duo, or equivalent * 0.5 GB additional RAM FOR MAC OS X * Mac OS X 10.5.7 Leopard or higher * Intel Core Duo Processor * 2 GB RAM * ATI X1600 or Nvidia 7300 GT with 128 MB of Video RAM, or * Intel Integrated GMA X3100. * At least 6.1 GB of hard drive space, with at least 1 GB additional space for custom content and saved games * This game will not run on PowerPC (G3/G4/G5) based Mac systems, or the GMA 950 class of integrated video cards.Starting with The Sims 3 and The Sims Medieval, PowerPC systems are no longer supported. Windows Supported Video Cards NVIDIA GeForce series FX 5900, FX 5950 6200, 6500, 6600, 6800 7200, 7300, 7600, 7800, 7900, 7950 8400, 8500, 8600, 8800 9300, 9400, 9500, 9600, 9800 G100, GT 120, GT 130, GTS 150 GTS 250, GTX 260, GTX 280, GTX 285, GTX 295 ATI Radeon™ series 9500, 9600, 9800 X300, X600, X700, X800, X850 X1300, X1600, X1800, X1900, X1950 2400, 2600, 2900, 3300, 3450, 3650, 3850, 3870 4850, 4870, 4890 Intel® Graphics Media Accelerator (GMA) GMA 3-Series, GMA 4-Series Laptop versions of these chipsets may work, but may run comparatively slower. Standalone cards that are installed in vanilla PCI slots (not PCIe or PCIx or AGP), such as some GeForce FX variants, will perform poorly. MAC OS X Supported Video Cards NVIDIA GeForce series 7300, 7600 8600, 8800 9400M, 9600M GT GT 120, GT 130 ATI Radeon+G22™ series X1600, X1900 2400, 2600 3870, 4850, 4870 Intel® Graphics Media Accelerator (GMA) GMA 3-Series System requirement differences between The Sims 3 and The Sims 2 * Unlike The Sims, The Sims 2, and The Sims Stories, The Sims 3 requires a Service Pack. * The amount of hard drive space required has raised from 3.5 GB to 6.5 GB. * The RAM requirement has raised from 256 MB to 1 GB and 512 MB to 1.5 GB. * The processor requirement has raised from 800 MHz to 2 GHz and 1.3 GHz to 2.4 GHz. * The amount of video memory required has raised from 32 MB (Free Time and later versions 64 MB) to 128 MB. * The video card now requires Pixel Shader 2.0 while The Sims 2 and The Sims Stories did not. The Neighborhood The neighborhood that ships with the game, Sunset Valley,The Sims 3 Collectors Edition Preorder Poster is a beautiful setting with 97 lots full of characters. The description of this neighborhood reveals that The Sims 3 is indeed a prequel to The Sims and The Sims 2 (Although The Sims 3 is the successor to both games), as Sunset Valley was apparently built before Pleasantview, and founded by the Goth Family. A second neighborhood named RiverviewThe Sims 3 Store FAQ is available as a free download in ''The Sims 3'' Store when the game is registered.The Sims 3 preview (5/8) The Sims 3: World Adventures introduced three sub-neighborhoods, Champs Les Sims, Shang Simla and Al Simhara. Each sub-neighborhood is a unique, exotic environment that is as large as a regular neighborhood. The Sims 3: Ambitions comes with Twinbrook and The Sims 3: Late Night comes with the neighborhood Bridgeport. While The Sims 3: Generations didn't come with a new neighborhood, Appaloosa Plains will be shipped with The Sims 3: Pets along with a complitation The Sims 3 Plus Pets. Barnacle Bay, a pirate-themed neighborhood, is now available for download from The Sims 3 Store and now costs 2000 SimPoints. Hidden Springs is mountainous downloadable neighborhood on The Sims 3 website and is currently 2,250 points. Neighborhood Continuity "Before Pleasantview, there was Sunset Valley, founded by the Goths and built up by the Landgraabs to be a quiet, peaceful town. But when the Altos arrive with uptown ideals, will the townsfolk feel the need to choose sides?" Sunset Valley, Riverview and Twinbrook all take place before the events of The Sims (although at different times). Barnacle Bay is set after the events of The Sims 2. In an interview with producer Ben Bell and members from the EA Forum in UK it's written "He said that Sunset Valley itself is set before the neighborhood we see in The Sims, as if it's a prequel to the story we already know. He said the GothsPreorder Poster of The Goths, Nouveau Riche and Evil Altos are in the town, as their younger selves obviously as well as other familiar names and faces. Lots of new characters too."The Sims 3 Producer Day - London, England, October 31, 2008 Agnes Crumplebottom does make an appearance as her younger self in Sunset Valley and players soon discover that the source of her crabbiness is due to the death of her husband who features as a ghost.Preorder Poster of Roomies and The Crumplebottoms Other families in Sunset Valley are the Landgraabs which are a very affluent family; the new Alto family, the Keaton family, the Wolff family, the Hart family and the Ursine family, as well as many others. Open Neighborhood According to the Games for Windows magazine, "The biggest change to The Sims 3 is that it takes place in a wide-open, constantly changing neighborhood -- a much bigger sandbox." It was confirmed that the game would be an open neighborhood by the official website. The neighborhood is as such, and its neighborhood can be compared in vastness to the ones featured in other titles like Grand Theft Auto, Bully, Need For Speed Carbon and Burnout Paradise. The loading of lots during play and lot-based playing has been eliminated. Now every action takes place in a seamless living neighborhood. In that Neighborhood there are lots, parks, shops and other places Sims like to explore. All Sims, and their Sim friends and family are in this Neighborhood. They can dine, visit, shop, and relax. Map Tags help players navigate the neighborhood, find interesting places to visit, and locate their Sims. Also, on the map, icons for buildings are different colors. Red icons are career buildings, royal blue icons are public places, light blue icons are for the location of Sims in the active household, orange icons are for other Sims' homes that the selected sims knows, and green is the active household's house. *Sims farther from the center of the neighborhood spend more time commuting to work.The Sims 3 Blog (October 9, 2008) *Sims can have parties at public venues, such as pools and parks.Sims 3 Blog (October 9, 2008) *Sims have many more places to "public WooHoo" and the chance of getting caught in their underwear.MTV>> 'Sims 3' Details: Sex in the Science Lab, Stealing Candy from Babies *The area of the town where Sims choose to live now depends on income. For example, Summer Hill Court is a more expensive residential lot The Sims 3 Blog (October 9, 2008) There are also new public events in The Sims 3, such as music concerts, movie premieres, pool parties, barbecues, sporting events, outdoor fishing, and the most civic-minded public activity in a Sims game to date, attending a public protest at the City Hall, where Sims can voice their discontent with the administration's legal mumbo jumbo by angrily shouting their own nonsensical "Simlish" mumbo jumbo.The Sims 3 Preview - What's Really New - GameSpot When a child or teen Sim finishes school, there's a chance he or she may bring a friend home; there's also a chance the child or teen Sim may get invited over to a friend's house. The player has the option to decline. Accepting, the player can then follow the Sim to their friend's house. Depending on how high their relationship is, the Sim can 'Request to Sleep Over'. If the friend accepts, they'll say, 'Sure, make yourself at home'. EA released a Create-a-World tool in December 2009, so players can create new neighborhoods for their Sims to live in. Buy Mode *There are 10 TV Channels: Sports, Kids, Action, Shopping (can't actually buy anything), History, Horror, Fishing, Gardening, Cooking and Romance. The amount of stations received depends on the television set bought and on the upgrades given the television. *There is no diving board for the swimming pools yet. *When a Sim opens a fridge, cold air coming out can be seen. *The fire alarm is lower, and changed to allow the player to hang a wall lamp above it. *On the easel, there are three sizes of paintings, the Sim can also choose to paint landscapes, portraits and scenes from memory or taken on their cell phone depending on the Sim's skill level. *If a Sim tinkers on some objects they can get upgrades like, fireproof, self cleaning and unbreakable. *Players can buy a Rubber Ducky and Bubbles for the bathtub which give positive moodlets. *On a computer Sims can browse the web, play chess (on higher quality computers), play computer games, tinker, and get a job. Frugal Sims can find coupons, Computer Whiz Sims can hack and overclock, Evil, Grumpy and Mean-Spirited Sims can troll online for the Fiendishly Delighted moodlet, Inappropriate Sims can make inappropriate forum posts and Genius Sims can solve the unsolvable for cash. *There are 10 different purchasable cars in the base game. *There is now a new "Accents" Section, which includes miscellaneous decor and trinkets (basically props). *When a Sim dies, all of his/her belongings are added to the family inventory, so the player won't lose them. Build Mode *When moving a family into a lot the player can choose to buy houses furnished or unfurnished. *The sledge hammer tool has been enhanced, the player can now drag an area to delete multiple objects. *When placing objects against a diagonal wall the object will snap into place perfectly. *There's a roof height slider. *The biggest lot size is 64x64 (same as a 5x5). *There is an option for Auto-Roofs. So, while the player builds, the roof automatically appears. *There’s a button that paints / carpets the entire room (instead of holding Shift). *The player can set light colors and brightness levels (both indoor and out). *There is now a square terrain paint brush. Imagine using it to paint a sidewalk. *The player can change the floor and walls of a pool. (Note: This is also available in The Sims 2: Seasons.) *The maximum width of a set of stairs is 8 tiles. *There are single tile doors, double tile doors, single tile doors that center on double tiles, and even three tile doors. *There are ceilings under ANY floor tile placed. At this time, the player cannot recolor the ceiling without Ambitions. *The maximum number of floors is 5. *1/2 walls were released at the same time as Late Night. *The player can move many wall objects up and down on walls as of Late Night. *As of November 2010 players can create round pool edges. *45 and 90 degree rotation comes with the game. Holding the ALT key allows free placing and rotation. *The player cannot import patterns into the game yet without a mod.TSR Workshop allows custom pattern creation. *The player can move the mailbox and trash can anywhere on the lot. *The player can click on any external door on the lot and set it to become the new front door. *Fences rise with terrains. *There is a tool that allows the player to push walls in or out without the wall and objects having to be removed first. Instead, they move with the wall(s). *Career buildings and some community lots are rabbit holes in the base game. Creatures *In The Sims 3 ghosts do exist. They float, and Sims can talk with them. As in The Sims 2, they can go up stairs. Ghosts whisper all the time, can become invisible, and can move the furniture. Ghosts can be turned back into playable characters through a random opportunity at the science lab; allowing the ghost Sim to be added to the household, like a family member. (See Oh My Ghost!) If a Sim decides to have a baby with a ghost, it has a chance of being a ghost baby.Creator’s Camp: Day 3 by TheSidDog *Mummies are introduced in the World Adventures expansion. They are found in pyramids and tombs, and can be either NPCs or playable characters. Players may transform a Sim by into a mummy by having him or her sleep two nights in a special sarcophagus: The Cursed Sarcophagus of the Kings. As a playable mummy, the Sim has slower motive decay and a lengthened lifespan, but moves at a slower rate, and will die instantly if they catch on fire. However, if cursed by a mummy, a Sim will die in 14 days if the player does not successfully remove the curse. Ways to remove The Mummy's Curse include successfully performing the snake kiss, or pleading to the soul peace statue within the Sphinx before the time expires. *SimBots are introduced in the Ambitions expansion. They can be only invented with an inventing skill of level 10, and gaining the ability to make them also requires an opportunity. SimBots require 1 Palladium, 1 heart-shaped cut Pink Diamond, 10 Life Fruits and 100 units of scrap. *Vampires is the new creature in The Sims 3: Late Night. They are similar to those in The Sims 2: Nightlife, however they can now only live off Plasma. They can gain it through plasma packs, Sim blood, or plasma fruit which will be one new rare fruit. Vampires and regular Sims can have children, and the offspring with almost always be a vampire (but there are some instances where it's not). In the relationship tab the new baby (if a vampire) will have a red glow around their picture. If Generations is installed, then a new memory will pop up right after birth saying that -insert baby name here- has just become a creature of the night. Toddler vampires will bite at the necks of teddy bears. *Imaginary Friends are added in'' The Sims 3: Generations. At first they start as a toy doll in a toddlers inventory. However if the toddler plays with it long enough the doll will turn into an imaginary friend. Imaginary friends can become real Sims using a chemistry set. Live Mode & The Sims 2. Note: The interface shown has been changed slightly. This was a picture of a testing version of the game. '']] The player has the ability to control one family at a time and can easily switch from one family to another. All the Sims of each city evolve together, but it is possible to stop the aging and the story progression so the Sims that the player doesn't control won't get married or evolve. Aging and Story progression are different settings, and can be set independently. Both options affect the entire city and not an individual family. Free Will can still be turned on and off, but also now has varying levels of High, Medium, Low, and Off. This setting is a game-wide setting rather than a save-specific setting. Currently, Free Will in ''the Sims 3 affects the entire city, not only the family the player is playing, which can cause non-player Sims, such as neighbors, to be passive. This was fixed with patches.List of changes for patch 1.3 The player can choose the length of a Sims life, from 25 Sim days (short) to 960 Sim days (epic), and can also extend their life by eating a life fruit, a growable garden item. All Sims within the city will age according to the player's settings. Difficulty Levels Families are rated by how difficult they are to play. Difficulty is based on Sim relations, traits, number of family members, and children. There are six levels of difficulty.The Sims 3 Chat Log Interactions with Other Sims As Sims interact with other Sims, they learn about them. The opinion the Sim has with the Sim they are currently interacting with and their traits are displayed on the screen. The type of relationship a Sim has with another is displayed in the relationship panel. Each Sim has different interactions based on their traits.The Sims 3 preview (2/8) Sims Improvements to Sims include more customization options, a trait system that creates unique personalities, Sims that take care of themselves, and wishes that allow the player to set short- and long-term goals. Create a Sim Create a Sim now has more customizable options for Sims than the CAS in The Sims 2. The player now has a larger selection of body types for Sims, and are able to create different hair styles for every Sim. The player is now able to pick their Sim's shoes. There are a total of 22 hairstyles for female Sims and 17 hairstyles for male Sims. There are a variety of hats and hair accessories that the player can use, but they all come with set hairstyles. Each of the hats and accessories can also have their colors and textures altered. Hairstyles can be chosen separately for each outfit. Compared to previous games in the series, a lot more things can be modified. It is possible to just change the nose, for example, and it is possible to use the 'dot' system to go into more depth, i.e. change nostril definition, nose tip scale, bridge height, etc. Accessories can also be added (gloves, socks, eyeglasses, bracelets, earrings, shoes, watches...) and customized with Create a Style tool. There are more styles for hair than ever before. Changing hair/clothing/face is easy, as all can be customized. The player cannot add layers when customizing clothing, but if the clothes already have layers then the colors and textures for each layer can be altered. The player can also click on any part of the Sim and the Create a Sim tool takes them directly to the right menu for editing whatever is selected. There is an eyelash length slider bar. Socks and shoes are also fully customizable. The player can choose the Sim's full name, age, gender, skin tone, weight and muscle tone. There are six possible skintones but only three of the six are realistic. The other three are green, red, and blue. There is a slider so the player can edit how light or dark the skintone is. For example, they can make a light green Sim with a dark green mother and a light skinned father. Body modifiers also use sliders that adjust weight from thin to obese and muscle size from flabby to muscular. With patch 1.17.60, sliders for muscle definition and breast size (female only) were added. Height still cannot be changed (due to conflicts with animation). Players can now create twins (triplets, quadruplets, etc.) in Create a Sim using this button.The Sims 3 Creator's Camp - Reportage from edenstyle (GameSpot Forums) Five personality traits can be chosen for each Young Adult Sim and above, with the chance to change them with a Lifetime Happiness reward. (Younger Sims have fewer traits. A teen has 4 traits, kids have 3 traits, and toddlers have 2 traits. Some traits are not available for younger ages. For example, toddlers can't be Flirty.The Sims 3: First Preview One Lifetime Wish is also chosen. In CAS, only young adults, adults, and elders can choose a lifetime wish, but in the game, children and teens can also choose to pursue a certain lifetime wish early. Players are also able to choose from three types of voices and a slider to choose the pitch of a Sim's voice.The Sims 3 Chat Log Ages Age types of Sims within the game are baby, toddler, child, teenager, young adult (default age). Adult (middle age) and elder. The lifespan of a Sim can also be edited, making it any number of days between 25 and 960. *Short (25 Sim days) *Medium (50 Sim days) *Normal (90 Sim days) *Long (190 Sim days) *Epic (960 Sim days) Default life phase lengths are as follows: *Toddler - 7 days *Child - 7 days *Teen - 14 days *Young adult - 21 days *Adult - 21 days *Elder - 17 days (vegetarians live up to 25 days) Age Duration Per setting Note- Adult and Elder Sims can be married to Young Adult Sims. A birthday cake is available for purchase to age Sims before the natural end of the phase. Also, you can now adjust the number of days a life stage lasts in the latest patch of the sims. Needs Sims in The Sims 3 have six needs: hunger, bladder, fun, hygiene, energy, and social, omitting comfort and environment, two motives found in The Sims 1 & 2.Sims 3 preview/Q&A (Though their function is replaced by certain moodlets.) Sims are able to take care of themselves, allowing the player to concentrate on what happens in their lives rather than balancing their needs. Sims now have wishes which can be fulfilled or ignored, and these often correspond with their needs (for example, a Sim may develop a wish to "Order Pizza" if they are hungry). Pregnancy Pregnancy in The Sims 3 is similar to pregnancy in The Sims 2. Pregnant Sims experience the same belly expansion, though in The Sims 3 the expansion is gradual. Sims can now read books about pregnancy and get medical advice at the hospital. Sims can also announce they're pregnant to their husband/lover, family, friends, and just about any person they meet. A Sim relatively high in the Medical career track can also give the pregnant Sim some medical advice and determine the gender of the baby. Pregnancy lasts 3 days and during that time the Sim will have backache moodlets, cravings, and in the earlier days, morning sickness. They also have a positive "Pregnant" moodlet throughout the pregnancy. When the day comes, a message box will alert the player that the baby is on its way. Wherever the pregnant Sim is, she will have contractions. The player can have another member of the family drive the to-be mother to the hospital, or tell her to go on her own, (the father of the baby will join the mother at the hospital separately, after she has entered it, and this applies for if the father is in the active household or not). After a few Sim hours the Sim will emerge from the hospital with a little bundle of joy. Boys are wrapped in blue blankets, while girls are wrapped in pink ones. If your Sim gave birth at the hospital and had twins, she will carry one in each arm or each parent will carry one; if she has triplets, the mother will come out with a baby basket and remove the babies when she gets home (the basket will disappear). Depending on how the pregnancy went, the player can get to choose one of 2 traits, both, or none. After birth, the Sim gets an "It's a Boy!", "It's a Girl!", "It's Twins!" or "It's Triplets!" positive moodlet which lasts for 2 days. Both young adult and adult women can get pregnant, but young adults are more fertile. Sims can give birth at home or in the hospital. There is a possibility that a Sim will have twins or triplets. There are higher chances if the Sim has the "Fertility Treatment" Lifetime Reward or watched the kids channel on TV frequently or listened to kids music. Triplets, when born in the hospital, are carried out in a large basket by their mother/father. Traits :See also List of Traits. Traits are like segments of a whole personality that the player can assign to their Sims. They can combine to create increasingly complex personalities. There are 63 traits to choose from in the base game, with Expansion packs adding more,plus some hidden traits which can be passed on to the offspring of service Sims (firefighters, police officers, etc.) or from Sims in certain careers (such as the Criminal career). When the player assigns Traits to a Sim, that Sim will look and act the part. Toddlers, Children and Teens get a new trait at their birthday. If children had a good childhood, then the player can choose a trait. If not, the game will give them a random one, which is usually negative. They’ll have unique behaviors, preferences and advantages. Some traits give special abilities. They can be useful towards skill improvement (Artistic and Athletic traits, for example) and special interactions (Childish Sims can play with toys. Mooch Sims can ask for food.) The Sims 3 Blog (August 13, 2008) Young Adults and up have 5 traits, Teens have 4 traits, Kids have 3 traits, Toddlers and Infants have 2 traits. The fewer traits a Sim has, the less complex that Sim's personality will be. For example, giving a Sim the Kleptomaniac trait only will result in him constantly stealing while giving a Sim 5 traits will result in more balance. A Sim can have any combination of traits as long as they do not contradict each other. For example, a Sim cannot be both "Good" and "Evil". Traits are genetic and what occurs during pregnancy can affect what traits are passed on. The parents also help pick the traits. For example, bad parents don't get to pick their own traits and will have randomly assigned ones that are generally unfavorable. NPCs can also pass on secret traits that only their children will get. The Lifetime Reward "Midlife Crisis", costing 20,000 Lifetime Rewards points, allows the player to choose a Sim's traits again. Wishes :See also List of Lifetime Wishes. Wishes are exclusive to The Sims 3 and provide the player with a wide selection of requests that keep their Sims happy as well as working towards some short and long-term goals and rewards. Wishes come from anywhere and everywhere, based on the Sims’ Traits, their job, their skills, their friends or coworkers, where they are in town, or what they might be doing. The player can promise to help their Sims with a wish or throw it away. Satisfying these basic tasks will unlock minor rewards and increase the Sim's overall morale with a "moodlet"--a minor condition that contributes to the characters' overall mood. Evil Sim just stole candy from a baby? This is considered a positive moodlet for this Sim. Having to listen to the annoying sound of the crying baby? This is considered a negative moodlet. Working toward a Lifetime Wish will win the Sim "Lifetime Happiness Points" that can be spent on extremely powerful items, including the teleporterThe Sims 3 Preview - What's Really New - GameSpot The player is now free to pick or ignore there Sims’ wishes without fear of some sort of mental breakdown. Instead, they really get to focus on telling the story and making decisions; the Sim just makes suggestions along the way.The Sims 3 Blog (September 12, 2008) Lifetime Rewards Points gained from wishes may be spent on rewards, either in the form of an object or a permanent change in the Sim. For example, with 20,000 points the player can choose to buy the lifetime reward "Mid-Life Crisis" for their Sim, which allows them to pick their traits again. Skills Skills have been expanded on from previous versions adding two skills that were Talent Badges in The Sims 2 (fishing and gardening), and two that were hidden skills (writing and painting), plus (currently) 9 more skills added by vaious expansion packs. They still have 10 levels of proficiency with the exception of collecting. Sims with high levels in a skill will unlock new abilities. For example, having a high level of logic allows a Sim to tutor other Sims, cooking unlocks recipes, fishing unlocks bigger fish, etc. Sims get a "Power Study" moodlet if they study at the Library, which helps with skill-building.[The Sims 3 Preview - What's Really New - GameSpot Some skills have a series of books, many of which can be found at the library. Reading these books increases the Sim's skill level for the skill in question. For example, reading a book about charisma will increase the Sim's level in charisma. The player does not see the skill in the interface until they unlock the first point, which can be done by attending a class or reading a book about the skill. The player can then view the skill journal. The skill journal displays statistics and information about challenges, for example, the Athletic skill journal displays the number of hours of cardio workout, hours of strength workout, and distance jogged. The skill journal will display other information depending on the skill. For instance Cooking will display the recipes learned and the quality at which the Sim can produce that meal. The statistics and challenges for Collecting are available in the skill journal. Also when Sims reach level 10 of a skill, they will get a certificate in the mail to display on a wall or sell for 1000 Simoleons. Careers Many of the careers from The Sims 2, such as the Law Enforcement and Athletic tracks, are in The Sims 3. Of course, there are also some new ones. Sims can look for these jobs in the newspaper or apply right at the building where they’d like to work. (Every career has a building in the neighborhood.) Sims are also able to make a living at home selling paintings, writing novels, or growing fruit and vegetables. To get some extra cash on the side if the Sim also has some cash to spare, they can buy out businesses and receive a percentage of the profits they earn. If Sims are less inclined towards pursuing a full-time career or are too busy skill-building, etc., they can get part-time jobs at certain career locations within the town. (Part-time jobs have a lower pay than full-time jobs and do not give career opportunities.) Part-time jobs are also available for teen Sims. Advancing in a career still depends on mood and skills, but also relationships with colleagues/boss and even certain goals that have to be fulfilled. The player can decide how hard they work while on the job. The option to work hard will increase the Sim's performance faster at the expense of their mood. Taking work home, schmoozing the boss, reading medical journals, or completing opportunities also have an impact on a Sim's job performance. Chance cards and at-work events can still cause the Sim to lose their job, but may actually help them get a better job in another career track. Reaching the top of a career doesn't mean they're done, either. If a Sim keeps excelling at their duties, they can rake in extra Simoleons through additional raises.Careers and Opportunities Blog (11-16-2008) A new feature The Sims 3 offers is branching careers, which allows Sims to choose a certain path in their career (for example, a Sim in the Music career can eventually choose to specialize in Symphonic music or Rock). The Sims 3: Ambitions introduces professions, careers that allow the player direct control over their Sims’ work and how they spend their days, and the ability for Sims to register at City Hall as self-employed in a skill career. *Some careers include Business, Culinary, Criminal, Journalism, Law Enforcement, Medical, Military, Musician, Political, Science, and Professional Sports Career. *''Ambitions'' professions include Firefighter, Ghost Hunter, Investigator, Architectural Designer, Stylist. *The part-time jobs available include such positions as Bookstore Clerk, Grocery Store Clerk, Receptionist, Spa Specialist, and Mausoleum Gravedigger. *If the Sim is a Rockstar, other Sims recognize this and react. The same if he/she is at the top of other careers, like the Military career: Sims use their military greeting and their children can then also use the military greeting. There are some banners that can be found depicting them. *Careers and part-time jobs pay hourly, not daily. Sims in a professions from Ambitions, will get money for performing each job, while receiving a weekly stipend. *NPCs such as the maid and repairman, when asked about their career by a Sim, will state Maid and Repairman, but if they move into a household they will be listed as unemployed. So far most service NPC jobs are off limits to the player. Features added with patches Game Update 1.5/1.6 on 11/16/09 introduced several features from World Adventures such as the new basement tool that allows players to build basements up to 4 levels deep under a lot, new Pagoda style roofs, and the ability to place decorations on roofs. It also added the ability to customize stairs, fences, and gates with textures, as well as being saved and shared with others and a ‘Sell All’ option for a family’s inventory. Game Update 1.8/2.3 on 12/15/09 added the In-Game Store Browser allowing players to access store content through buy mode. A free patch for The Sims 3 was released around the same time as Ambitions. It introduced two features from Ambitions, tattoos and self-employment, to the base game. Community features Producers claim that The Sims 3 Exchange makes it easier to create and share custom creations.Community Features Blog Features: * Better searching and browsing in the Internet. * The ability to make recommendations with an all-positive rating system. * The ability to run the in-game Launcher and see the latest news. * The ability to use the in-game Launcher to browse and download featured game items that members have created. * The ability to "favorite" areas of the site directly from the Launcher. * The ability to utilize the "Movie Mashup Tool" and upload the player's own video clips and screen shots and use them to make movies about their Sims. It provides a library of video clips and images that they can use along with their own, as well as a music library with hundreds of tracks. The tool lets them choose transitions and effects to use on their clips and can also use text captions to add narration and dialog. * The Story Tool lets the player create their own stories using uploaded and common screen shots. * The ability to share anything the player makes via email or blog posts on sites like Facebook and MySpace and through blogs and fan sites. The Sims 3 Store The Sims 3 Store launched at the same time as The Sims 3 and offers exclusive content that can only be found at The Sims 3 store. The Sims 3 Store has ongoing, regular releases of new content that is only available through The Store.The Sims 3 Store FAQ When the player purchases an item from The Store, it automatically gets added into their game Launcher when “Download Now” is clicked. From the game Launcher, the player can then install the item into their game with a single click. With another recent game update, the player can purchase items inside of the game via the Store's button. SimPoints SimPoints are the virtual currency used on The Sims 3 Store. Players may buy SimPoints in bundles of 500, 1000 or 2000 SimPoints using international credit cards including Visa, MasterCard, American Express, national credit cards including Carte Bleu, Carte Si, Dankort, Maestro, Solo and Delta, cash cards (North America), or PayPal. The Sims 3 Store accepts a number of currencies for the purchase of SimPoints including USD, GBP, EUR, BRL, SEK, DKK, AUD, NZD and ZAR. With SimPoints players can buy in-game items from The Sims 3 Store.The Sims 3 Store FAQ Registering the game online gives the player $10 (£6) worth of SimPoints to start customizing their game. The Leak On May 19, 2009, about 2 weeks before the release, a pre-release version of The Sims 3 was leaked onto the internet by the RELOADED warez group. The game was essentially as feature-complete as with the final retail build, but it was, according to EA, "buggy" and "pre-final", with certain features missing and is considered by the developers to be unstable. It was previously stated that players who own the leaked version of The Sims 3 would not be able to access The Sims 3 Store and would not be able to buy items from it. It is possible to report illegal copies of the game to EA. The Sims 3 launcher notifies the user if the user has an unauthorized copy of The Sims 3. Expansion packs EA earlier confirmed that The Sims 3 would have expansion packs, the first released in November 2009. However, due to the consolidation of EA Black Box (and closure of several studios), the first was developed by the new EA Black Box. The first expansion pack, The Sims 3: World Adventures, was released November 17, 2009.http://www.thesims3.com/community/news.html?selMonth=10&selYear=2009 The second expansion pack, The Sims 3: Ambitions was release on June 1, 2010.The Sims 3 Ambitions The third expansion pack, The Sims 3: Late Night, was released October 26, 2010. The fourth expansion pack, The Sims 3: Generations, was released on May 31 2011. A fifth expansion pack, The Sims 3: Pets has been announced for release in October 2011. The first stuff pack announced for The Sims 3 was The Sims 3: High-End Loft Stuff, which was released on February 2, 2010. The second stuff pack for The Sims 3 is The Sims 3: Fast Lane Stuff, which was released on September 7, 2010, and the third stuff pack The Sims 3: Outdoor Living Stuff was released on February 1, 2011. The latest stuff pack, The Sims 3: Town Life Stuff, was released on July 26, 2011. Editions The Sims 3 Collector's Edition was available for pre-order in November 2008, before they pushed back the February 2009 release. And was re-released as The Sims 3 Holiday Collector's Edition in November and December 2009. It was announced on April 27, 2010 via The Sims 3 Facebook page and TheSims3.com that there will be console versions of The Sims 3 released in the fall of 2010. This includes PS3, XBOX 360, Wii and Nintendo DS.The Sims 3 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 Facebook announcementThe Sims 3 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 announcement Game tools *Create a World is a download released after The Sims 3. It allows players to create and share neighborhoods. The tool got criticism from Mac users as the tool is only released on Windows. *Create a Pattern is a download released in 2010, after the release of The Sims 3. It allows players to design a pattern quickly using dozens of images available in the Sticker Library or layer and modify their own images to create unique patterns.Create a Pattern at TheSims3.com Game comparisons A few features from The Sims 2 are not in The Sims 3. Some of them are the cleaning and creativity skills, the Slacker career, and aspiration rewards. See The Sims 3/Removed features Gallery of Images and Videos Trivia *This is the first game where: **The DVD is released on both Windows and Mac OS X. Origin download versions as well as The Sims 2 and The Sims Stories are still Windows-only. **A Service Pack is required. **Displays the May contain content inappropriate for children (See exceptions below). **The player must accept the EULA (Most Sims games released prior to The Sims 3 lacked an EULA). **Has no PowerPC Support on Mac OS X. * The Main Theme is a remix of the Main Themes of The Sims 2 University and The Sims 2 Open for Business. * In the Action Channel, the player can see the opening video of The Sims Castaway Stories. * On the "Channel Trowler 27" Deluxe TV" television, copies of both MySims and The Sims 2 Castaway can be seen in the lower area. * The Sports Station uses clips from Madden NFL 10 as the highlights. * If a Sim plays a video game it will show clips from Madden NFL 10, Skate and Burnout Paradise. * Two of the female hair styles seem to be based on Yuna's hairstyles from her appearances in Final Fantasy X and X-2. *This is the 3rd Sim game to require a Service Pack. The first is Simcity Societies, 2nd being MySims and the 4th being The Sims Medieval. *The Sims 3 trailers (Including console versions and The Sims Medieval) now display the disclaimer May contain content inappropriate for children. However, The Sims 3 High-End Loft/The Sims 3 Design & High-Tech, Outdoor Living, Generations and Town Life are exceptions to this as they do not display the disclaimer. See also *The Sims game rumors References External links * TheSims3.com * The Sims 3 on Facebook * The Sims 3 on Twitter * The Sims 3 on Wikipedia * The Sims 3 Türkiye (The Sims 3 Turkey) * The Sims 3 Revealed * Sims 3 game featured on The Sims 2: Freetime on YouTube * The Sims 3 on IGN * Q&A: EA’s Ben Bell on making The Sims 3 * The Sims 3 Producer Day Report * The Sims 3 Fan Event 2008 * The Sims Resource - The Sims 3: First Preview * The Sims 3: EA Maxis' Ben Bell Interview * WorldSims * GameSpot - Making Movies With The Sims 3's Mash-Up Tool (review) * The Sims 3 Hands-On Event: Day 1 * Carl's Sims 3 Guide es:Los Sims 3 fr:Les Sims 3 it:The Sims 3 pt-br:The Sims 3 Category:The Sims Games Category:The Sims 3